Fear of the Unknown
by KamirineGoddess
Summary: UPDATE! The Rowdyruff Boys make a bet over a weekend getaway sponsored by Princess Morebucks that they can sleep with one of our favorite girls first. But what happens when things don't go as planned and winning is a lot harder than it seems? RRB x PPG
1. Prologue: Boys Will Be Bastards

**Disclaimer:**  
_I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or anyone from their universe. I've just been asked to write a fiction about them and thought the idea would be fun. So no money being gained here though Craig, if you want to send some my way…_

_**Author's Notes:  
**__This story is strictly being written for **Shooting Star**, who politely asked for a PPG x RRB story. The only thing I was asked not to include was Yuri/SLASH and pregnancy so if this bothers you: don't read.  
Hopefully, this story won't be too long, as I'm currently writing other fan fictions…but then again Seph's Guide was suppose to be short too…_

**Summary:  
**_The Rowdyruff Boys make a bet over a weekend getaway sponsored by Princess Morebucks that they can sleep with one of our favorite girls first. But when things don't go as they planned, when actually winning is a lot harder than it seems, and when you just can't stand a girl that much… how far will either boy go to actually win--if they all even want to play anymore? _

**Warnings:  
**_Fluff, Violence, Strong Sexual Content, Humor, Language, as in the bad verity._

**Pairings:  
**_Blossom x Brick, Butch x Buttercup, Bubbles x Boomer, Bubbles x Mike Believe (Kinda)_

_**Fear of the Unknown  
**_**Prologue: **_Boys Will Be Bastards_

**Narrator:  
**_In the City of …well hell, you know where we are…just start the damn epi--story._

"Stop flipping the channel so much!"

"And put it on what? Nothin's on!" Boomer complained, the blond flipping the channels swiftly before a moment later, he sat upright, looking wide eyed and confused when the large television simply blew up.

The read head of the trio simply muttering under his breath as he laid back on the comfortable mango colored (Him had some weird taste…) couch lazily, shifting the bill of his hat on his head as the blue eyed blond immediately glaring at their raven haired brother in an accusing manner. "Oh well _that _solved the problem of us being fucking bored!"

"I don't see you flippin the channel," Butch sneered. "So yeah, I guess it _did_."

"But now we're bored with nothing to _watch_," Boomer snapped. "And you broke what--the fourth T.V. I've stolen in one week?"

"Just go get another one," Butch shrugged and Boomer threw the controller at him, the former simply catching it and tossing it aside, still looking moody. "You go get another one!"

"You should be happy," Butch insisted in a bored tone, shooting him a side glance. "Gives you something to do."

"Douche."

"Dumbass."

"Asshole!"

"Shut it," Brick snapped and both boys immediately fell silent, staring at the red head as he continued to simply stare forward before sneering slightly as he glared at the broken television set. They stayed like this for a while until too much time passed and Boomer tilted his head to the side, looking quizzically at Brick. "What are you--"

"I'm _trying _to think!" he snapped angrily and Butch gave Boomer a nasty smirk. "Try it sometimes, maybe you won't be so bored."

Boomer only glared at him before rolling his eyes and settling in a lazy position in his recliner, upside down, his legs swinging over the back of the furniture.

He never had been the sharpest person in the world but it really pissed him off when his brother's constantly reminded him of it. Not that they hadn't been since they were younger boys--but he still found it just as annoying today.

His mind wondered--see, even if it didn't know what subject to stay on, he was at least thinking so he _could_ do it--until he thought of a certain bubbly blond that made him scowl. She'd smacked him in the face with her pom-pom…and that was _after_ he'd complimented her about how great her legs looked in her cheerleading skirt.

"What," Butch snapped, glaring at him annoyed and Boomer shook his head. Even after all these years, the trio of boys still had a nasty rivalry with the Powerpuff Girls. But then again, Boomer could barely believe they still called themselves the Powerpuffs. How stupid of a name was _Powerpuff _anyway? What hell was a powerpuff even?!

Not only was it completely girly and stupid…it was _completely_ stupid!

Now Rowdyruff Boys…you couldn't get better than that: they still went by that name and it suited them perfectly, they were still a rowdy and ruff bunch of guys (Or bastards, as Buttercup had so lovingly 'nicknamed them.) only older.

And better looking--or at least he was. Defiantly, he was the best look of the three, though his brothers where…okay.

Butch had short, spiky black hair with sharp, deep emerald eyes. He was the biggest of the three now, lean like the rest of them but had a bit of muscle mass. He usually wore sleeveless tight muscles shirts, hunter green, and baggy black pants with zippers on every pocket and even one that ran completely around the leg right before the knee (turning them into shorts). But he also had so many belts and chains attached the article of clothing that it often made Boomer and quite a few others, literally dizzy.

He had both ears pierced, two holes in each (HIM had forbidden him to get his nose pierced like he'd wanted, saying it was taking. Imagine, _**HIM **_saying something was _tacky_…) and had these bracelets…or 'bands' as he insisted…that looked like thin black belts around his wrist.

The girls said he had this 'dark' look to him that made him 'cute'…but then again, being captain of the football team might help as well.

Then there was Brick. He still had that red baseball cap, always worn backwards unless he was fidgeting with it, that hid his long red bangs but not his mid back length hair, which he in a low ponytail.

His eyes were still intense, crimson pools that glare--because Brick never seemed to look at anything, he either glared and glared hatefully--at something.

He now sported a red, white and black windbreak jacket that had a belt that fastened it along the neckline kept closed at almost all times which hid the plain black shirt he wore underneath it. (Note: His PPGZ jacket…I really like that jacket…) His baggy pants were exactly the same as his brother Butch's, only his had weird tribal writing on the sides in ride and were outlined in white and only one chain that connected to his right front belt loop and back pocket.

Boomer's outfit was a bit more practical: a white and blue sports hoody that had his name on the back in graffiti writing (done by himself) with a zip up turtle neck, navy blue, underneath. His hair was more of a dirty blond now, shaggy and haloing his face, hiding his beautiful ocean blue eyes very well with his bangs.

He loved the navy band watch Mojo had given him and never took it off while his pants were once again, exactly the same as his brothers, though minus all the ridiculous belts and on the side of his left pants leg, was his name yet again in graffiti, in blue outlined with white.

"Let's start packing," Brick said suddenly, getting to his feet and snapping Boomer out of his sulking as he and Butch looked up at him. "Huh?"

"That trip from school," Brick replied coolly, his face remaining stony as he floated his way for a nearby stair case that lead to their room. "We're going. Get your shit together."

"Fuck, you're making us go to _that _crap!" Butch snapped heatedly as he got to his own feet and Boomer followed suit, frowning himself. "How come? We barely even go."

That certainly was true--sort of. They did go…they just never stayed. Butch went to football practice and that was about all the boy ever seemed to be interested in--which was great because he, along with Boomer, practically got a get out of jail free card on the matter of school work because they were two of the schools star athletes. Brick went to only his favorite classes (and actually earned his good grades) while Boomer attended those that had the prettiest girls he could flirt with.

Their 'father'--or one of them--Mojo was the only reason they actually went in the first place because he was oddly insistent--though he never explained exactly why. Not that the boys cared too much--it was something to do and people to harass. Plus when they really bored, those stupid Powerpuff girls were there to keep things _interesting_.

"Junior class field trip," Brick explained matter of factly. "That Morebucks chick's father is paying for the entire year to go to one his private islands. And since you both keep bitching about having nothing to do--"

"Hot girls in small bikinis? I'm there," Boomer beamed, cutting a now very annoyed Brick off while Butch rolled his eyes. "Like _**you'll **_be getting laid."

Boomer glared at the him. "Unlike the two of you, I've actually seen what girls look like without clothes!"

"Pictures don't count here stupid," Butch retorted and Brick snickered while Boomer instantly sneered. "Like either one of you have gotten with a girl."

"Plenty," Brick replied simply, waving the manner off and Butch smirked. "Was that like a joke question or something?"

"I could get any girl I wanted," Boomer insisted in a snappy tone and his brother immediately looked at one another, both smirking like a wolf that had just caught their prey. To anyone else, it would have been unnerving but to Boomer it meant only one thing: someone had just thought of a 'good' idea.

"Any girl huh?" Butch repeated slyly, arching his brow and Boomer gave him a smug glance over "Any stupid bimbo you can think of, I can sleep with."

"Are you sure about that bro," Butch teased, getting right in his face and Boomer stood his ground, meeting his brother glare unflinchingly. This made Butch's smirk widen before he looked back at Brick who only let his own smirk widen as he nodded. "Alright then little bro,"

It was weird: they were born at the exact same time, the exact same minute, the exact same way…but for some reason, they 'age' went by ranking in the group: Brick was the leader and therefore, seen as the oldest. Butch was next and the middle child while both always looked at Boomer as if he was the youngest and treated him like such. (Both were surprisingly protective of him when it came to outsiders.)

"Care to make things interesting?"

"Like how?" Boomer questioned curiously and it was Brick that answered. "Like placing a little wager on your 'skills'."

Boomer shrugged. "Bring it."

"I bet that you can't sleep with a girl over this weekend getaway thing," Butch stated matter of factly and Boomer snorted and laughed in his face. "Are you serious? That's all?"

"Do you think we'll make it that easy," Brick questioned viciously while Butch sneered. "Not just any girl you idiot: You've got to sleep with that annoying Powerpuff girl."

"The _**blond**_ one," Butch added quickly and both boys stared at him curiously but said nothing before Boomer pretend to look shocked, his bright blue eyes visibly wide through his bangs while his mouth hung slightly open before he gave a slow, devious smirk.

"Is _that_ all," he cackled and his brother glared at each other before frowning at him, Butch speaking again. "You think it's that easy huh?"

"It's _**Bubbles**_," Boomer bragged, flicking a piece of his bang carelessly to the side, his smirk never wavering. "And while I may be stupid, I'm smart enough to know when girls are into me: and she's _past_ into me."

Brick snickered and Butch snorted as he cross his arms. "Is she?"

"She is," Boomer snapped matter of factly. "And besides, even if she wasn't: how hard would it be to sleep with _**Bubbles **_anyway? She's dumber than I am--"

"And that's saying something," Brick agreed and Boomer glared at him before he continued. "And naïve as hell: I could probably _ask_ her to sleep with me and she'd do it."

His brothers got quiet for a moment before they glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that is too easy,"

"Then let's make it more interesting," Boomer announced slyly, glaring at his brothers evilly and causing both to slowly glare at him coldly as they realized where he was probably going.

"No," Brick replied matter of factly, not even waiting to hear the rest of the challenge before he floated upstairs, Boomer quickly flying after, past and halting in front of him with his hand held out.

"What's the matter big bro," he tease with a smug smirk of triumph. "Can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Are you serious?" Butch sneered from behind the pair, his arms folded over his chest as he glared almost hatefully at the blond while Brick continued to look at him with cold crimson eyes. "We can take anything your little pansy ass can through at us…but who would _want_ to sleep with…that?!"

"What are you talking about, that bitch might be a lot of things, but ugly, Bubbles ain't," Boomer admitted and Brick looked as though he was ready to attack him for even remotely giving the girl a compliment. "If you act like you wanted to sleep with her any more, you might actually be a slut moron."

"Give a rest Brick, I know your onslaught of insults only belies the fact that you both know that out of the three of us, I would be able to win, hands down," Boomer snorted in amusement. "Bubbles is almost like a free win and out of the three, the least likely to have you trying to chew through your own arm to get away from in the morning. And you both _**know**_ it. There is no way either of you could ever get the other two to sleep with you, trick wise or otherwise."

"Take that back," Butch snarled and Boomer shrugged. "Hey bro, I call it like I see it. And I'm seeing you _both_ as cowardly losers."

"Your so full of shit," Brick snapped, glaring at him in annoyance before narrowing his eyes. "Fine. We're all in: the first guy that can sleep with one of the girls, wins."

"And when I beat the living snot out of you two assholes, what do I get?" Butch snapped and Boomer and Brick both glared at him though the red head was the one to answer. "Whatever you want."

Butch arched his brow and Boomer looked over at Brick curiously. "So whoever wins the bet gets whatever he wants?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Brick snapped and Boomer flinched back a little, looking irate. "Stop yelling at me, geez, just because you got the worst target to work with."

"Yeah," Butch snickered. "That bitchy goody-goody barely knows how to get those sticks out of her ass, do you really think she's actually gonna let loose enough to _sleep _with someone?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can convince a girl to do Butch," Brick replied in a calm, soft and cold demeanor, causing a moment silence that made him smirk. He loved doing that demeanor--it always unnerved his brothers into silence. "Besides, I think your chances may be a little worse: lesbians aren't into guys and if she's remotely by, she for damn sure isn't into you."

"Are you serious? If she doesn't want to do it willingly--"

"Aaaand, that's the first rule," Brick announced quickly, glaring at his raven haired brother who snorted.. "Since when did we ever follow rules?"

"Since you're always been a fucking cheat and we're not on the same team," Boomer announced matter of factly. "You can't get use 'force' to get the lesbo to sleep with you."

"Well why the hell not?" Butch snapped and Brick smirked at Boomer's once in a year show of intelligence. "Cause there's no challenge in just forcing her into doing it, that's why. You have to actually _work_ for this victory ape face, and not use the only strength you have: force."

"Fine, then blonde can't _trick_ his bimbo into doing it either," Butch snapped nastily and Boomer opened his mouth as if to say something but Brick held up his hand. "He's right: if he can't force Buttercup, you can't trick Bubbles. That doesn't mean you can't use her stupidity to your advantage but you can't outright deceive her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Boomer replied confused and Brick rolled his eyes. "She has to know what your doing, why your doing it, and agree to it bonehead. She has to be aware of her actions and actually want to do it."

"Oh," Boomer scowled, looking just as annoyed as Butch. "Alright fine. But you can't get Blossom to agree to say she slept with you just to win either."

Brick rolled his eyes, realizing his first plan was out the window. " So we do this the hard way then. I'm still coming out with the better girl."

"Whatever," Boomer smirked and the red head continued. "Then it's set: first one to sleep with their girl gets whatever they want from the other two boys. No raping them, or forcing them by any other means. No tricking them by using their stupidity or any other means into doing it. And no telling the girl or making any deals with them to do it just so you can win. All other methods are acceptable and it has to be done before Monday morning, when we come back. Agreed?"

"Wait!" Boomer called and they both looked over at him. "How can we actually prove we slept with her?"

"Hmm," Brick thought for a moment and Butch smirked. "Make her do the walk of shame."

"The what?" Boomer frowned and Brick arched his brow at him as Butch's smirk widened. "The walk of shame: when a girl has to walk back to her bedroom naked. We can destroy their clothing and give a signal when they're about to leave so we can watch to verify that you actually slept together: cause I doubt any of them would go waltzing around naked."

Boomer smirked mischievously and Brick nodded. "Works for me."

"Then let the games begin," Butch cackled melodramatically, clapping his hands together and rubbing them before he his voice gave a deep, nerve chilling laugh that made both of his brothers roll their eyes for the millionth time that day.

"Don't look to surprised when Bubbles is floating her naked ass back to her room," Boomer smirked and Brick only snorted. "When will you two losers learn that there's a reason I'm called the superior of this trio?"

"Superior douchbag," Butch and Boomer snorted in unison before the raven haired boy pushed his brother into the wall hard and screamed "Jinx!", the blond glaring at him angrily and giving chase as they both disappeared in streaks of green and blue, Brick only shaking his head as he casually floated after them, his mind already running millions of ways to get that self-righteous bitch to actually win this bet for him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
_I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come but thus far, thanks for reading::huggles:: And as always, Happy Reading!!_


	2. Chapter 1: And Girls Will Be Something

**Author's Notes:**  
_I've introduced the boys so this chapter is dedicated to the girls. I originally was going to skip right to then going to the island but I wanted this story to have foundation and backbone so I thought this chapter was appropriate._

_**UPDATE:**** {December 4****th, 2008}**  
After reviewing the chapter (I had to reread what I had thus far before I updated the story.), I've changed a few things in this chapter.  
You may want to reread it because it's actually quite a bit longer than it originally was.  
Anywho, please enjoy and thank you all so much for reading thus far!!_

_**Fear of the Unknown**_  
**Chapter One: **_And Girls Will Be…Well…Something._

"…And I can't believe he had the audacity to actually make such a ridiculous report about women in politics!" Blossom shouted furiously as she flew from one side of their shared room, to the other, placing a few articles of clothing in her large pink suitcase that sat on her bed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she placed a deflated volleyball into her bag while Bubbles sighed wearily, placing her favorite swimsuit in her own.

Blossom had been ranting about Brick and his stupid report ever since the end of school yesterday, when the pair had gotten into a major argument while giving a debate for their class.

And quite frankly, Buttercup had heard all she could stand about Brick for one lifetime, let alone an day.

"Blossom, why don't you just admit that you've got sexual tension and--"

"Oh no," Bubbles whined softly, closing her eyes fretfully at what she knew would come next. Sure enough, before the raven haired beauty could finish, a very angry red head was in her face, hands on her hips and pink eyes narrowed. "I do _**not**_ have sexual tension, Buttercup!"

"Oh _that's_ right," Buttercup announced as if she were in complete shock, even going so far as to place a hand on her cheek. "You can't _have _sexual tension! Little Miss Prim and Proper Blossom can't _possibly_ have anything like that! Perish the thought!"

Bubbles giggled as Buttercup folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her sister smugly while the red head turned away. "So says the girl that can't possibly seem to comprehend the difference between fighting with a boy and flirting."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Buttercup frowned and Blossom gave her a small smile. "And here I thought it was _obvious_."

"If it were obvious, then _maybe_ someone other than you would know what you were talking about!" Buttercup snapped and Bubbles quickly raised her hand, bouncing up and down on her bed. "Oh! Oh! I know! She's talking about Butch!"

Buttercup glared at her then back at Blossom, who now crossed her own arms and had a rather smug smile on her face that screamed _'I told you so!' _before the raven haired girl growled.

"We do _not_ flirt and I do _not_--you here me? _**Not**_--have a thing for that bastard!" Buttercup cried angrily, looking as though she might punch the girl square in the face but Blossom didn't appear phased as she simply shrugged in a melodramatic fashion. "I've just made a simple observation: you both seem to find anything to fight about and you always get in each other faces--""

"Like you want to kiss," Bubbles gushed and Blossom nodded. "Exactly. You both act exactly the same--"

"I do not go around picking on people and stealing things and--"

Both girls only arched their brow at her in disbelief and Buttercup exclaimed "I don't!"

"Remember that time you stole teeth," Bubbles teased.

"And your always picking on Bubbles. And the freshmen for that matter," Blossom announced matter of factly.

"Do not!"

"Buttercup, you and Mitch Michelson stuck Mary in her locker yesterday," Blossom sighed as if she was already sick of explaining herself. "Face it. You both act so much alike that it's a little, well, creepy."

"What about you, Little Miss 'Goody-Good Too High and Mighty'," Buttercup snapped. "You get into more arguments with Brick than I ever have with _anybody_ else!"

"Have not!" Blossom cried defensively and Buttercup pointed at her. "You two are just alike but in different ways so your not really alike but…you are!"

There was a moment of silence and the blond and red head only stared at Buttercup in confusion.

"That doesn't even make sense," Blossom teased finally in a superior tone and Buttercup growled lowly, balling up her hands into fist at her sides.

"Girls! Girls, please!" Bubbles called fretfully, looking sad. "No more fighting okay? None of us like either of those mean, awful boys and we should stop joking about that!"

Both Buttercup and Blossom simply clicked their tongues and looked in the opposite direction of each other, stubbornly folding their arms over their chest.

"She started it." Buttercup muttered and Blossom immediately looked at her outraged. "I did no such thing! You were the one--"

"Who cares!" Bubbles exclaimed exasperated, flying quickly to their shared vanity dresser and taking a small stick of deodorant and tossing it to Blossom before tossing a small can of spray deodorant to Buttercup who also caught hers. "Let's talk about happy things! Like Princess actually doing a good thing for once and letting our entire Junior class spend the weekend on her private island!"

"What's so great about it," Blossom frowned, floating slowly to the ground and walking back over to her bed, the only one out of the three to be neatly made up, before tossing her deodorant in her suitcase. "She may only be doing this to get the much needed extra credit and flaunt her ridiculous money. "

"So?" Buttercup scuffed, tossing hers in her suitcase from where she standing and Blossom glared in her direction. "So? She shouldn't depend on extra credit to pass a class! She should pay attention and dedicate herself to her schoolwork! And flaunting money just for the sake of making those that don't have as much feel bad is never a good thing."

"High and mighty strikes again," Buttercup grumbled but whether Blossom heard her or not was irrelevant because she was choosing to ignore her. "I just don't like the idea of enjoying a private island when I know she's only doing it pass her class. Even you attempt to make passing grades and Bubbles--"

"Is a lost cause," Buttercup snorted and Bubbles glared at her while Blossom cut her a disapproving look. "--does the best she can! We have our finales coming up in two weeks and personally, I think I'd rather spend the time doing that then buying into Princess' little ploy and rotting my brain with stuff I could do anytime. Like swimming or sports. And boys."

"Like swimming and _spor_--did you really just _say_ that!" Buttercup exclaimed, smirking in ridicule. "Nothing could be better than sports and swimming. Or fighting."

"For you maybe," Blossom muttered as she looked critically at a purple sun dress before frowning, neatly folded it up and put it back in her drawer, pulling out a pink one instead and with a smile, put it in her suitcase.

"But Blossome!" Bubbles cried. "Boys are always fun! They're nice and give you candy and flowers…and what about flirting?"

"What about it?" Blossom asked matter of factly and before Bubbles could answer, Buttercup held up her hand. "Don't bother. Getting that stick in the mud to understand anything other than boring stuff is a waist of your time…"

"I am NOT a stick in the mud!" Blossom snapped, glaring at her sisters. "There is nothing wrong with not wanting to go around, giggling madly and flirting with a bunch of macho meatheads!"

"Can't blame ya there," Buttercup agreed, frowning slightly. "Stupid as they can be. But no swimming? Or sports? Blossom, don't try to go and ruining this for me and Bubbles with your 'definition' of fun."

"I'm not trying to ruin--"

"We've earned this vacation," Bubbles added hopefully, cutting the red head off and Buttercup nodded. "What with stupid classes--"

"Educational classes that will better improve your overall intelligence and help guide you into a career choice when your older," Blossom corrected her with a clear of her throat and Buttercup glared before she continued. "--saving the town constantly--"

"And that's another reason we don't need to leave," Blossom cut in a 'you should already know this' type of fashion. "We need to stay in town to protect the city of Townsville and it's citizens. What if Mojo decides to try to once again, take over in our absence? Or if the obnoxious Gangrene Gang try picking on today's youth, rotting their impressionable minds with their…stupidity? Or if Fuzzy kidnaps Miss Bellum?"

"Mojo hasn't tried anything for months, it's the Gangrene Gang--I mean come on, nuff said--Fuzzy hasn't broken out of prison yet, and damn it, quite interrupting me when I'm on a roll before I get pissed off!" Buttercup snapped. "We haven't got to do anything fun like this in a while and as long as the trip is free and there will be sports: who cares? Who cares why Princess is doing it, who cares that we can't study or doing boring stuff?"

"I care," Blossom retorted stubbornly, crossing her arms. "And for all you know, this could very well be a trap being laid by Princess--or worse."

"Then we'll beat the crap out of her!" Buttercup snapped, though her eyes flared with excitement and Blossom rolled her eyes and continued. "Or she could be working together with someone, like those stupid Rowdyruff Boys--"

Buttercup threw her hands into the air as she gave a frustrated sigh, floating to her own bed and laid on it, while Bubbles looked between the two and stood up, focusing on Blossom.

"Blossom, I don't think Princess would try anything on this trip," the blond replied softly, taking over where her hot tempered sister left off. "Remember: she hasn't made herself a threat to us since our freshmen year."

Which was true. The girl had finally grown up--well okay, no she hadn't. Really, she just finally decided that since she'd grown up to be quite pretty, had a lot of money that could buy her way through school and good grades, and was still a spoiled brat--she was just better than the trio and no longer had a desire to be a Powerpuff girl.

It had made things better. Well, at least for Bubbles: She still rather despised Buttercup (the feeling was mutual) and Blossom still seemed to get under her skin since she could never seem to one up the red haired leader. But she'd actually managed to strike up a bit of a friendship with Bubbles. And since both girls were on the cheerleading squad (Bubbles captain to Princess' co) it seemed better for both parties if they just got along together.

Though Bubble's sister still watched the girl like a hawk…just in case she tried making sure Bubbles had an 'accident' and was 'no longer able to fulfill her duty as cheerlead ring captain'. It wasn't like it was a big secret that Princess was sore about not getting the lead position…

Blossom sighed. "Fine maybe…but…"

"And who cares if your boyfriend goes," Buttercup snapped and Blossom geared up to go into another tirade but the raven haired girl continued. "We've been kicking their butts for years so if they try anything, we just get to do it on an island this time."

"In bikinis!" Bubbles giggled and both girls stared at her for a moment with blank stares.

"I tell ya, something's wrong with her," Buttercup muttered and Blossom slowly nodded to agree before continuing. "Well…I still think that this is a stupid idea and that we could be doing more important things with our time," Blossom announced matter of factly and her sisters sighed. Then the red head seemed to think of something and snorted. "And since when do students who barely go to school get to enjoy all the perks? Those jerks barely come and they get invited? It's not fair to us that excel--" she paused to look at Bubbles then added "Or at least try!"

Bubbles blinked at her, clearly missing the blow but Buttercup gave her trademark snicker as she cut the girl a side look.

In reality, the girls personalities hadn't changed that much but it certainly didn't make them see eye to on to many things…which also hadn't changed:

Buttercup was still the tomboy of the group with a bit of an attitude though it had drastically improved over the years. She was practically a one women team at their high school and played ever sport there was, minus football--a matter that no person in their right mind ever brought up as the girl was still sour about the entire ordeal. (As was Blossom…) Though she couldn't say the same for her academic career: she wasn't a bad student, per say, but it was obvious she would rather be on the soccer field than sitting in Algebra II learning something she knew she'd never use again in life if she could help it.

The baby of the trio, Bubbles, hadn't changed much either. She was still kind and sweet to an almost annoying extent and was far more subject to talk her way out of arguments than be as combative as her two sisters (Buttercup with fist, Blossom with words) but that didn't mean she let anyone walk all over her: she'd learned at least a few things from her aggressive sister and Mitch Michelson had learned the hard way once what happens when you look up her skirt.

She still loved her artwork--she'd excelled at it over the years--but this had also led her into loving fashion designs and she often had moments of experimenting with different clothing and jewelry, Buttercup usually being her guinea pig. (Much to the girl's chagrin and Blossom's overall amusement.)

And then, there was Blossom.

The girl was often described as "Little Miss Perfect" or "Stick in the Mud" due to her still being the top of her class since kindergarten (She'd never so much as gotten a A- minus!) and her almost faulty overall sense of moral and justice. Nearly all of her classes now were advanced and the girl overachieved as much as Buttercup played sports: Debate team, science club, Spanish club--anything that wasn't remotely 'sports', she seemed to be apart of.

Well, except for one: Blossom really adored ice skating. Though Buttercup insisted it wasn't a 'sport' unless there was a black puck and stick to go along with it, Blossom loved the elegance and overall surreal peace that came with gliding over the ice. Plus it gave her an excuse to dress in cute, princess like outfits, which she admitted, was kinda fun. (She'd even gotten a tiara!)

Her shining achievement was when she'd won a skating championship the very first year Townsville sponsored one. Buttercup taught her how to do all sorts of tricks that she used when playing hockey and Bubbles did her part by making a beautiful pink skating outfit for her and pinning up her hair, crowning her with the tiara to add the finishing touch. She'd won with perfect scores, beating Princess no less, but then she did that a lot, and taking home a beautiful big golden trophy.

That was back when she was in fifth grade. And she'd won that trophy ever since, yet managed to stay modest about it, even though Princess tried some new, devious attempt to dethrone her, even if by 'resort-o-cheat' just to do it.

Blossom didn't mind. That made it more challenging and overall fun when she won. Though slightly annoying…

Of course, she was president of her Senior class student council, almost sure to win Valedictorian of their class once they became seniors, and was seemingly doomed to follower their father's footsteps in science in lab work: she'd already narrowed down her choices of colleges (and had been excepted to several) due to their exemplary science and mathematical departments.

It was only a matter of time before she 'became a mad scientist and took over the world'…or so Buttercup said anyway…

As far as their looks were concerned, it seemed only to magnify their personalities and further set the girls apart:

Buttercup's hair was still short, only slightly flipped at the ends but layered with long bangs that swayed to the left and nearly covered her emerald eyes.

She didn't 'believe' in skirts or dresses anymore but instead, developed an obsession for cargo waist hip-hugging baggy pants, tan being her favorite color, with two belts that hung loosely around the waist: one in the loops and another that just seemed to hang there and defy the laws of gravity, both black.

Her shirts changed on mood as she only had two favorites: a green, black, and white short sleeved mid drift jersey tee with her name over the number '2' on the front and _'Kickass' _over the same number on the back. (Made by Bubbles no less.)

The second was a simple hunter green sleeveless turtle neck that zipped up all the way, revealing just enough of her stomach to show off her favorite silver studded belly ring that the professor pretended didn't exist and which she got after a month of him telling her not to without his permission.

It took a very long, drawn out and honestly, boring speech from Blossom about 'individuality' to get her out of that one. But that's besides the point:

She loved wearing her black bands, her favorite being another of Bubble's creations: it used be one of her favorite belts that had broken off during a fight with Ace, so Bubbles just cut it, replaced a few missing silver studs and added a zipper right down the middle of the entire creation (that could actually unzip and stash very little things), a smaller silver belt buckle being added as it's fastener.

She didn't wear make up (and if she could help it, she never would) and other than green, black, and white converse shoes, mid thigh combat boots were her life. The only earrings she wore were silver studs, two in each ear. (The professor refused to let her pierce her tongue in exchange for not grounding her for life for the belly ring fiasco…)

Bubbles' hair was still a golden blond and she never quite got out of taking it out of pigtails or sweeping her bangs out of her face, though she had a habit of also wearing it pinned up in side braided buns, which made Buttercup call her 'Chun Li' when she did it.

Turquoise blue was still her color, though she'd grown to love all shades of blue now, her favorite being a rather short pleaded skirt that faded from navy blue at the bottom to white at her waist, her top of choice being a spaghetti strapped camisole, that faded from light blue to white in the middle, navy blue ribbon and white frill lining the low plunging 'V' neck line as well as crossing over in the middle of the silk fabric, a lacy white floral print on the majority of the front that began at the middle and stopped at the bottom minus a small upward point: her first creation.

She loved silver bracelets, three being the maximum she would wear, on her right wrist as her left was dedicated to wearing only a silver wrist watch. It was a gift from the professor, with a blue fading to white in the middle face, the numbers being in Japanese characters and the arms meeting in the middle with a small kitty face that smiled brightly. Her earrings were simple silver hoops, the size changing depending on her mood.

She loved her blue lace up flat sandals, closed toe, though she did have a habit of slipping on flip-flops of the same color as well. She did like wearing makeup but not nearly as much as one would think she might since the professor insisted that she was a 'natural' beauty.

As for Blossom, she was partial to wearing a pleaded pink, white and black pleaded skirt (black being the dominate color) with a simple button up long sleeved white bell cuffed shirt, white knee high socks and black Mary-Janes, though sometimes she did like wearing a pink knitted vest over the shirt. She often wore a white lab coat over her outfit, buttoned closed, so most people never really saw the outfit short of her flying through the hallways to her next class or leaving the school. (She didn't eat lunch, she used that time to work on her extra credit scientific assignments of the day.)

At home however, she usually like a simple pink t-shirt and flared out comfort dark denim jeans, with stitched flowers on the outer most left pants leg and fuzzy pink house socks.

Her long red hair was kept in the same high ponytail, though she'd retired her old red bow (it was in a small box on her dresser) and replaced it with a new wider rather than taller one. She still wore the yellow and red heart clip to pin it up her hair and when she felt like being 'rebel', she sometimes pinned up only the top of her hair in a ponytail and left the rest down…though her bangs had yet to change over the years, minus they were longer on the sides, reaching her shoulders.

She wore no make-up as she saw no point to it and no jewelry save a smile silver watch with a simple pink face on it. She also wore small diamond studs in her ears but nothing more.

Bubbles called it tasteful. Buttercup called it boring. Blossom called it practical.

And then there was their free time activities: certainly Blossom was the queen of the school when it came to academics and on the battlefield she was second to none with her ingenious tactical plans and leadership skills. But when the girls were off the field of battle and out of the academic 'prison' as Buttercup called it, that's when Blossom really stood out to more than just her sisters:

Buttercup played video games, Bubbles loved to draw, and Blossom liked to play in the lab or catch up on her reading.

Buttercup liked her scary movies, Bubbles loved her romance 'chick' flicks, and Blossom was more partial to documentaries now, since whenever she watched anything else, usually criticized them to a point that it sucked out the fun for anyone watching around her. Like her reasoning for why Buttercup's zombie apocalypse was never going to happen while they were watching Shaun of the Dead.

Buttercup tried her best to ignore boys (and would never admit she liked one), Bubbles believed that one day she'd find her true love and wasn't afraid to gush at romance--and Blossom simply didn't seem to care one way or the other about them: a boy was a boy as far as she was concerned and when she really thought about it, it wasn't like she'd ever have time to date one with her busy schedule anyway. Saving the world, making plans to save the world, school and 'family time' could take a lot out of a girl. She had no clue how Bubbles managed but she figured the 'cutting the school grades' part out might have something to do with it…

Buttercup owned just about every video game system in existence though her passion was playing any sport that wasn't too girly: her personal favorite, soccer. Her teammates loved her, the other schools feared her, and she'd earned the respect and admiration of more than a few boys in the same categories as she was known to kick their ass during the annual Co-Ed sports tournament that happened during ever annual class trip--just what she was looking forward to over the weekend--even though there was one particular sport she always lost thanks to a certain green eyed bastard captain of their three year running state and national champion team--but again, not to be brought up.

Now Bubbles was the type that was doomed to be popular. She had become quite a beautiful girl, if Buttercup constantly upper-cutting males that got a little too 'fresh' with her was any indication. Her overall sweet demeanor and upbeat personality was more than enough to win over most of her peers. It was because of this and her seemingly endless amount of energy that had resulted in the blond getting on the cheerleading team but it was her positive nature that called for her to be the captain: _"We have to empower the players to want to win," _she'd said when asked why she wanted to be on the squad when trying out. _"We have to let them know with our voices, our actions--our very hearts that no matter what happens on any playing court, we'll always be rooting for them: that they'll always have us on their side and their best interest in our hearts."_

That little speech got her quite the standing ovation, though Buttercup swore that most of the boys would have rooted for her just to see her 'jump' again.

Her artistic talent was equal to none and her creativity in fashion had resulted in a heck of a lot more hits than misses, something that she did frequently when the girls had nothing better to do.

Blossom however, was pretty, well, bland. If she wasn't in the lab, she was in school. If she wasn't either of those places, she was saving the world. And if by some miracle she wasn't doing one of the three, then she was out at the ice skating rink, using the time for peace and quiet time to think.

That was about it

It wasn't that she just avoided social gatherings like the plaque, though Bubbles and Buttercup insisted she did. It was just that…well…she just could never find the time. There were other things to be done and she couldn't stand not to always be fresh on her toes…and besides. Even when she did go to such gatherings, like parties or dances, she was usually hugging the wall and talking up science with some lucky nerd that had been invited because they knew how to hook up a wicked stereo system together for the popular kid throwing it.

Even when the girls had their own parties, she was more of the hostess than actually enjoying the event, even if the professor tried (every year…) to take the responsibility from her so she could you know…enjoy herself.

She was practically a mini adult but it didn't seem to phase her…if anything, she was more honored by that fact.

All three girls still shared a bed room, though now they had their own beds and parts of said room:

Buttercup's side was messy and unkempt (she only cleaned it when the professor forced her to), Bubble's room was a little better, but was littered with stuffed animals, clothing, and her artwork…and Blossom's room was neat, well kept, and so clean that Buttercup often complied that it was blinding.

There was only three things all three girls seemed to be eye to eye on completely: fighting the forces of evil, loving their father, and their feeling of the Rowdyruff Boys.

Well--kinda.

"I really don't think it would be such a bad thing if they were allowed to come," Bubbles replied with a small smile and Blossom stared at her as if she had finally lost her mind while Buttercup looked thoroughly sickened. "For the love of--Bubbles you're still going about that? He was just _joking _when he said you had great hair that day!"

"But he smiled and everything!" Bubbles complained and Blossom shook her head. "Bubbles: no one thought you had good hair that day. Even you…"

"That was because Buttercup pushed me in the mud and I didn't have time to shower before people saw me!" Bubbles whined and Buttercup snickered at the memory. "He was the only person to say I still looked nice and it made me feel better!"

"He was being sarcastic!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed in union before Buttercup folded her arms over her chest. "Besides…he's a bastard."

"An irresponsible, reckless, womanizing, jerk that wouldn't know how to handle a real woman and the responsibilities of relationships at that," Blossom added and Buttercup blinked at her before muttering. "Yeah…that too. Look the point is: he's a Rowdyruff Punk Bubbles!"

"I know that! I-I never said I liked him! I just said I liked that he liked my hair!" the girl protested, blushing deeply and looking at her hands as she played with them nervously. "I only meant that since they are part of our class, that it would be wrong not to include them to go."

"Yeah right," Buttercup replied sarcastically and Blossom shook her head. "Look Bubbles, you have to remember that he's a criminal mastermind--" the red head paused before shaking it again. "Too much credit. He's a juvenile delinquent with no sense of respect for others, their property, and especially women. He may be the tamest of the his three monstrous brothers, but that doesn't make him a good catch either Bubbles."

"Not like we'd let you go out with him anyway," Buttercup snapped, punching her fist into her hand as if she was ready to fight and Bubbles sighed. " No really girls I don't--oh let's just stop talking about them before Blossom--"

"And now that you mention them, can you _believe _Brick actually had the nerve to say that 'It was a man's world for a _**reason**_.' ?!"

Her sisters sighed and threw up their hands in unison before they quickly picked up their suitcases, locking them shut and flew for the front door, the red head starting up a new rant before she finally noticed she'd been abandoned.

"--and he--hey! Wait, I wasn't done!" she cried as she locked her own suitcase and with cry of parting to the professor who was out in the garden and flew after them.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**  
More to come shortly very shortly. Until then:_

_Happy Reading!_

_~Kamirine_


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

_**Author's Notes:  
**__Yep, I know, it's been a while. But alas, this actually worked out for this story, considering it gave me more time to think of exactly where I wanted to go and I'm quite satisfied. Not much actually changed in the way of how it would turn out, especially outcome wise, but I did change the pacing and went back and corrected a few things. _

_Not much else to say other than I'm really sorry for the long delay: life kinda sucks when you don't have a lot of time to do stuff. That's no way an excuse but honestly, between my artwork, work, and my own love life, I barely had time to do anything else other then worry about crap and stress out. But considering I'm taking a break from art, changing jobs (fixing most of my stress), and my love life rocks more than ever, I've had time to update my stories._

_**Shooting_Star**, since this story was for you, I have to give you my utmost apologizes and grovel before your patient awesomeness with me. I'm really sorry I made you and everyone else reading this story wait so long and all I can say is that I'm really grateful for you and anyone else that stuck out and awaited the update. _

_So please, put the pitch forks and fire away. Pretty please?_

_In any case, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's a wee bit on the long side so grab a snack and drink before you begin. XD_

_**Fear of the Unknown**_  
**Chapter Two: **_Let the Games Begin. Well. Sort of._

**Narrator:**

"_To say that the Rowdyruff Boys little scheme was 'easier said than done' would be the biggest understatement of the decade. Half the day was already wasted and really, neither boy had made any real progress toward their ultimate goal…"_

It began that morning with Boomer:

The trio of boys had gotten to the hangar pretty early by their normal standards. Most of the Senior class had already assembled there, gawking and awwing at Princess's impressive line of private jets, airplans and helicopters.

The snotty red head was of course, basking in all the limelight, smirking and giggling at the constant envy and compliments, flicking her curly red hair that she now wore down instead of in pigtails. As soon as she saw the trio she gave a little wave, more so at Brick who only arched his brow at her before the trio found their own little space to 'hang'.

Then the Powerpuff Girls showed up.

First was Buttercup, who landed with an impressive front flip on top of one of the airplanes, completely ignoring Princess's shrieks for her to get down just as Bubbles landed in a dainty fashion next to her, exclaiming that she'd cheated somehow angrily. Buttercup only smirked, admitting that she was just the better athlete of the two and that her hair was still 'aerodynamic' and the blond should think about putting her hair down.

The pair began to argue until their leader appeared, who immediately started scolding them for leaving her behind and as usual, she and the Buttercup began to arguing.

The blond just stood there watching them for a moment, her pleas for them to stop arguing falling on deaf ears until she finally got bored with it all and started walking away from them aimlessly, twirling a piece of her hair absently.

Boomer completely ignored whatever his brothers were talking about in favor of focusing on his prey. She was practically alone, vulnerable, and even he had to admit, pretty damn hot looking today.

Perfect.

"Watch and learn assholes," he announced, effectively ending his brother's conversation as he pushed his bangs out of his eyes to show case his shining sapphire pools of awesomeness before he simply floated over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She made a curious sound before turning to look at him and in turn, he gave her his award winning-girl fainting smile of handsomeness, white teeth seemingly to shine in the brilliant sun. He knew the wind was blowing his bangs a little, giving him an even hotter look as his eyes were just barely visible now (Which defeated the point of trying to get his bangs out of them in the first place but this was Boomer, so who questions his logic…) and by damn, he knew he picked some pretty rocking clothing to wear that day so he was, for lack of a better word, female eye candy.

And considering a lot of her cheerleading friends, were slowly inching their way over now to see what he could possibly be talking to her about, giggling and giving him secret looks of desire, he'd say his assumption was 100% correct.

"Hey." he replied in a soft, silky voice and her girlfriends practically squealed his ears off--they weren't really loud but together, they were one big sound of annoyance.

The blond however, didn't look all that impressed. She only put a hand on her hip and pointing at him, frowned. "Boomer, I swear, if you lift up my skirt today or pull my hair…"

"Oh come on babe, chill out," he laughed softly, thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind seeing what pair of nice lacy underwear she'd gone with today--but all in good time. "I just wanted to talk to you Bubbles. You know…get to know you and stuff."

She watched him a moment longer before finally rolling her eyes a little as if she was almost embarrassed and smiled. "Oh…well okay," she replied in a sweet but still slightly weary tone and Boomer cocked his head to the side. "Shy today Bubbles?"

"I'm not shy…just…it's you…and…," she muttered putting her hands behind her back and glanced over at her friends, sharing some kind of _'You Go Girl!' _look before they giggled and 'cheered her on', causing the girl to turn back to him, looking more confident. "It's nothing really."

A mild bit of hostility but a hint of flirtation…time to soften his sugar then move in for the kill.

"Well that's good," he stated, softly reaching over and taking her hand into his, pulling her a little closer to him and gently, ever so gently, lifted her head to look at him, massaging just below the chin a little with his finger in a playful manner. Her cheeks reddened and he smirked.

What could he say? He knew he had skills and Bubbles was just one of his many, many prey. It's only because of her weak, girlish ways that she'd fall to his charm--it was just the way the world worked. But then again, guys only wished they could be as good as he was with the ladies…maybe he'd teach a class…

"Cause I really wanted to sit next to you on the jet," he said in soft whisper, his smirk softening into a charming, meaningful smile. Bubbles made a cute, almost mewl of a reply while her friends giggled and gushed rapidly, watching the pair to see what would happen next.

"Well erm…actually I was just going to fly…without the erm…jet…"

"That's too bad," Boomer replied softly clicking his tongue playfully as he gave her a sad look, which in turn, made her look regretful.

Like a moth to the flame…

Then 'suddenly', he brightened up and pulling her right into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist and stated. "Then what about flying with me?"

"R-Really?" Bubbles gushed, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson as her friends giggled and some even started doing an odd dance and hugging. He gave her his award winning smile again. "Sure," then he leaned in, bringing his face an inch away from hers, staring into her eyes. "But only if you want to…"

"…Meh, not _too_ bad," he heard Brick mutter and Butch simply snorted. "Heh. Not too _gay_."

He heard them both start snickering but only smirked a little. He knew they were watching and he knew they were jealous: here it was only a few minutes after they'd first seen the girls and he was already reaching first base with his--or rather would in a matter of seconds. He'd be pretty damn jealous too if he were them.

Bubbles gave him a sweet smile, her turquoise blue eyes shining as she simply nodded and gave a little giggle. Boomer gave her a seductive smirk as he leaned his head in, going in for the kill and she gave a small gasp, her lips parting slightly as her eyes soften and became heavy lidded the closer his lips came to hers.

As easy as putting butter on toast--or at least, it should have been.

One minute his lips are this close from tasting sweet bliss (and getting himself one step closer under that skirt of hers) and the next thing he knows, he feels himself being picked up from behind and thrown completely in the other direction!

"And you stay away from my sister, jerk-off!" Buttercup screamed as he went soaring through the air and landed face first in pavement, a few students bursting into laughter while Bubbles stood behind her sister, giving him a worried look. He growled a little under his breath as he picked himself up, looking up in time to see his brothers practically collapsing in laughter, pointing at him. Assholes.

"Bubbles, get over here," Buttercup muttered under her breath as she took the blonds' wrist, dragged her back over to where Blossom and their three suitcases stood waiting, the latter of the sister glaring at Buttercup in disapproval. He watched Bubbles glance over at him, giving a shy small and small wave which he returned until Buttercup's face cut into his view of the blond, a deep scowl on her face as she mouthed 'Beatdown!' continuing to pull Bubbles after her again.

"You know, lesbians shouldn't be allowed to cock block people when it's their sister!" he snapped angrily after them and before he could blink a green flash of light was charging at him and pinning him to one of the planes, making a small dent as she banged his head against the aircraft.

"What did you call me?" she snarled angrily and he only sneered at her. "Les-bi-an. Want me to say it slower? Spell it out for you?" he asked sarcastically through narrowed eyes and a few students around them started sniggering or egging it on.

She raised her fist, ready to connect it with his face before it was stopped, not surprisingly by his own version of violence induced rage inbound in green known as his brother Butch, who effectively caught said fist and swung the girl violently away, twisting her arms behind her back and pulling her close.

Boomer only shrugged, smoothing his clothing back into place and watching with mild curiosity, as Buttercup struggled to free herself while Butch only smirked a smug ridiculing smirk before muttering close to the girl's ear, "Now if you're a good little girl today, daddy won't have to give you a spanking…"

Boomer snorted and Buttercup bucked and kicked her leg back, connecting with Butch's knee and after freeing herself, punched him in the gut before storming off, giving him the middle finger at the same time the raven haired boy called her a bitch and began laughing at her. Boomer watched as the girl met up with her sisters, who appeared to be coming over to assist her, then after some muttering and name calling back at Butch, she picked up her suitcase and went straight into the air, a stream of lime green light following her. Blossom to the moment to glare from Boomer to Butch in warning before she took, took the skies in a stream of blinding pink light that was finally followed by turquoise blue.

But not before Bubbles gave the boy a withering look, causing Boomer to roll eyes and sigh.

Greeeaaat.

But that wasn't the only time 'Operation: Bang Bubbles' had blown up in his face that day.

He tried again once they'd gotten to the island. The boys went to their designated cabin, all except Brick who decided he didn't feel like swimming and instead went straight to the lake while he and Butch immediately jumped into their swimming trunks and made their way to the large body of water as well.

Butch immediately met up with his football buddies and they started a small game while he walked around the shore, ignore all the flirtatious smiles, giggles, and waves in favor of finding a certain blond haired pig tailed girl.

It took ten minutes before he finally caught sight of her sitting by the lake with her sisters: the red head was sitting right beside her, pretending to listen to the blond talk about something, nodding her head every once and awhile or making a sound to show she agreed or disapproved when necessary. The raven haired one of the trio was close by, playing water volleyball with a few other classmates, giving a pumped scream of fury after spiking a guy in the face with the ball and ultimately, winning the point.

Boomer frowned. There had to be a way to get the blond away from the mother hens and out of her panties. He thought--yes thought--for a moment, sucking at his teeth a bit, rolling his eyes up a little as a plan formulated in his head before smirking.

So picking up a rock from the ground, he smacked Bubbles in the back of the head with it, making the girl cry out and glare in his direction in disapproval. He motioned for the girl to be quiet and pointed at her two sisters then gestured her over. She blinked at him for a moment before sighing and muttered an excuse to the red head, began to walk over.

Boomer smirked practically deviously: all he had to do once she came over was convince the girl to the other side of the lake for a swim, where they could be alone and it would be quiet. Then sweet talk her--if this morning was any indication, that wouldn't be hard to do at all--until he could finally get her to sleep with him. Even if it wasn't today, he was sure he could get a damn good start on it. Way better than his brothers anyway.

She was only a few feet away from him now and giving his award winning smile again--he should really have that patented--ready to seal the deal and win this thing--but then her stupid ass cheerleading friends had to jump in the way--no literally, they cart wheeled and jumped in her path, babbling about practicing some cheers and before he knew it or could protest, she was getting dragged away from him.

A-gain.

"Damn it!" he cried in annoyance--before a volleyball smacked him hard in the face, followed by a call of "Out of bounds!"

Meanwhile, while Boomer lead Bubbles away from the lake, Brick took the opportunity to take the blond's previous seat by Blossom, watching her intently until she finally looked up over her book at him for a moment and rolling her eyes, went back to reading.

Brick arched his eyebrow and watched her a few moments longer as she continued to read some nerdy text book--until her book met a unfortunate 'accident' with his laser vision.

"Hey!" she snapped angrily, glaring at him and he shrugged. "Don't ignore me."

"I ignore you because I don't want to talk acknowledge your existence!" she snapped. "You're nothing more than a--"

"Blah blah blah, yawn yawn yawn," he replied with a yawn literally, cutting her off before smirking at her. "You done talking yet? Because I have to admit, you can be kinda boring Red."

"I--you--don't call me that!" she snapped angrily and he snorted in ridicule. "What's wrong with 'Red'?"

"My name is 'Blossom'!" she snapped and he shrugged again, pointing. "Red hair, red bow, it's my favorite color and I call you whatever I want. So 'Red' it is."

She sputtered a reply for a moment before finally giving a cry of anguish, and getting to her feet, attempted to storm off. Brick only watched her with mild amusement, a smug look on his face. Oh how he loved to get under the girl's skin. It was so easy and she looked so flustered. In an odd way, it made her look a little hotter--and man, did she need all the help she could get in that department.

But alas, this wasn't about which of his brothers could piss each girl off the most. He had a task to perform and he wasn't getting any closer to the goal this way.

"Come on Red, don't be that way," he snorted and she only glared back at him before continuing to storm off. "Leave me alone, jerk!"

"But," he began, finally catching up to her and grabbing her by the wrist, making her pause and glare back at him. He gave her his most convincing, easy going smirk he had---which somehow still made him look devious, must be the eyes--and pulled the girl closer to him with a small jerking tug, making her yelp a little and glare at him annoyed.

"Look…hey…I'm sorry," he began with a sigh, looking guilty as he watched her unwavering stone glare. "I'm trying the best I can and well…I mean…"

He looked down at his feet for a minute and he felt her eyes on him.

Good.

"Well I just, I mean…I don't really know how to do this Red…"

"Blossom."

"…I mean all I really wanted to do was…I dunno…ask you out?"

Silence.

"On…a erm…date," he muttered softly, looking vulnerable.

Heh. Him. Vulnerable…

He watched her face falter and she gave him a blank stare before she narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a disbelieving gaze. "Oh really."

"Yes really," he replied gently, once again yanking the girl uncomfortably close to him, holding on to her wrist tightly. "Come on Red, who else would date you?"

Damn. That one slipped out.

"Wow, since you put it _that_ way," she snapped sarcastically, pulling away from him but laughing (that slipped out too) he yanked her back, holding on to either wrist with each hand and cocking his head to the side a little. "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that no one else should want to date you since I'm the perfect guy and you don't need anyone else."

"And I repeat: since you put it _that_ way," she snapped again, once again trying to pull herself free and he once again pulled her back. Honestly, Brick didn't know _**why**_ it was so hard to be affectionately nice to the girl honestly, but then again, yeah he did. It was Blossom, a girl he'd spent years trying irk, annoy and well let's face it: destroy. Literally. It was practically second nature to go straight to insults.

But again, he had to admit, seeing her get flared up only managed to turn him on a bit more. He almost made a face at the sheer thought that the girl could actually turn him on.

"Come on Red--"

"My name is not 'Red'! For the _last _time, it's BLOSSOM! B-L-O-S-S-O-M!" she snapped angrily and he…well he laughed, only further infuriating her until she once again, gave a strangled yelp of frustration and tried pulling away from him again.

And once again, he pulled her right back but this time, she was having none of that. "Let go!" she warned, giving him 'The Stare'.

"Go out with me then," he demanded in a cold, haughty manner, that smirk on his face never wavering one iota, really giving off that 'evil douche bag' affect quite well. She gave him an annoyed stare for a moment before narrowing her eyes again. "Has **HIM** been experimenting on you again?"

He stared at her partially confused then deciding he didn't care where she was going with that--nor did he want to know considering she brought up **HIM**--he continued instead.

"I'm serious Re-erm--Blossom," he replied in a calm, soft tone, giving her a charming smile that actually rivaled Boomer's. Oh yeah. He was sinking that low. "Let's hang out today. We'll swim, grab something to eat, then tonight, do whatever. Just the two of us. Who the hell knows, you might actually have a good time."

She only glared at him and he shrugged. "It's better than reading some lame book. Don't blow me off until--"

'_Don't say "until after the first date". Or hell actually, that would be pretty awesome. Slutty, but awesome…'_

"--after you've gotten to know me. You might like what you find. You never know." he said softly, in a genuine tone with a smile that followed, though not quite as genuine.

She stared at him for a moment, cocking her head to the side as if she were trying to decide whether he was being serious before finally, casting a side glance of defeat, sighed and nodded. "Okay."

He cocked his eyebrow only gawking at her in disbelief. "Okay?"

"I guess…if you really mean it…I'll spend the day with you," Blossom agreed, giving a him a toothless smile. Brick smirked. "Great, nice to see your not always a stick in the mud."

Damn those slip out insults!

She blinked at him, looking furious for a moment before seeming like something had dawned on her then giggled. "Oh right! 'Stick in the mud'! Your funny."

He faked a laugh right along with her, nodding and thanking whatever he had to that she'd taken the insult like a joke, though his smile did falter a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, batting her lashes at him.

He had to fight not to pull away from her…that was practically second nature as well. If he was the initiating aggressor, that was one thing. But her coming on to him quite that strong, especially so soon made him a little uneasy. He arched his brow. "I'm not gonna blow up if that's what your hoping," he warned. "That doesn't work anymore, remember?"

"I'm not gonna kiss you Brick, you haven't earned that yet, remember?" she shot back playfully, giggling.

Hmm. Something could be wrong with this picture…

"Well," he began slowly, still smirking but watching her carefully now. "In any case, I'm glad you see it my way."

"Oh Brick," she said softly, leaning to stand on her tip toes and his eyes widened a little. Well hot damn, he was going to get to first base and so soon! He didn't know who put what in her coffee this morning but by all means, if it made winning bets this easy, they could just keep on doing it. "I'll always see things your way."

…Until she said that. Oh yeah…something was definitely wrong here.

"And I'd love to go out on a date with you!"

Couldn't be more wrong with this picture unless **HIM** dressed in drag and wore make up. Wait a minute…

"Really," he asked flatly and she nodded, giving him an Eskimo kiss and looking deep into his crimson eyes. "Really…"

And here it comes…

"That is to say…"

Yeeeep. He braced his balls…just in case. Girls always seemed to go straight for the treasure chest. Whores.

"When pigs fly!" she snapped, before leaping up and kicking him in the chest, knocking him off his balance and with the nice heave, shoved him hard toward the lake and into the water hard, making him fly a few yards before he finally landed.

'_Hmm…that went as expected,' _he thought sarcastically to himself but mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He'd gotten everything he needed to know out of the girl and exactly what he'd need to beat the snot out of brothers in this bet.

He let himself sink for a moment, contemplating his next move for a moment before coming up for air. Blossom had just made one hell of a mistake humiliating him in front of their peers like this…

His red eyes glowed with malice as he slowly rose out of the murky depths, floating over the rippling liquid as he glared daggers at her and she gave him a satisfied smirk.

"You had to be crazy if you thought I'd fall for your tricks! Though I'll have to consider that date, since a pig just flew," she joked, waving him off and putting her nose into the air as she walked away, probably back to her cabin.

Brick only glared after her for a moment, listening to the sounds of mirthful ridicule from his follow classmates before rolling his eyes and sighing.

He took a good look at himself--he was soaked and the breeze was friggin cold--and with a small growl of annoyance, began to float back to the shore, the gears of his plans to win this bet now shifting more into a way to ultimately humiliate Blossom in the process--began to turn a little faster.

Not that he was all that pissed about the entire incident. It was just the principle of the matter and the bitch really needed to get knocked off her high horse and into her proper place.

But he did at least very least with this little incident get a general idea of how the girl's mind worked, which was the entire point of the confrontation. Honestly, he would have been a little disappointed if it had worked--he at the very least, wanted to think his prey was worthy of his attention and wouldn't be that easy of a catch. It made the win all the more satisfying.

He calmly floated his way back on shore, taking a moment to punch the face of some guy that was the closest to him once he landed, effectively making everyone else around them stop laughing. Well that was one way to get it done. Well, except for his brothers.

He shot Butch a glare first, who had just stopped playing his game in time to catch the entire fiasco, then he concentrated on Boomer as he sat next to him, the blond laying on his back in a lazy fashion, still yakking it up until Brick, finally having enough, punched him hard in chest. Boomer coughed a bit and glared at him before they both turned their attention back to Butch., who was just making his way into the water and toward his own prey.

And what a failed attempt it was for the poor raven haired teen.

Apparently, after winning his small football game and making fun of Brick, he decided it would be a good idea to join the volleyball game, via pulling some poor sap out of the game and tossing him clear across the lake.

This of course, got the attention of the entire game to which he only shrugged and announced with a smirk "Looks like your player short. But don't worry: I want in."

Most of the girls smiled in approval--let's face it: his hair was already wet and his emerald eyes were flaring bright and 'pretty'. That smirk of his just added to the attraction and for the love of everything Townsville, he wasn't wearing his shirt. So slightly tan skin and a nice six pack for everyone!

Who wouldn't want to see that play volleyball?

Apparently, not Buttercup.

"Get the hell off my team," she snapped, slamming her ball down into the water and ignore the cries of protest as some of her teammates were splashed with water. "Get the stick out of your ass," he laughed, giving her a taunting smirk. "You know I'm best thing that could happen to your sorry excuse of a team. And besides: you're a man down."

"Then I'll take Mitch and you get on that team," she snapped and Mitch snorted. "Screw that! I'm captain of this ship and I ain't givin it up!" She gave him the death glare but two of her soccer mates only rubbed her back a little and gave sympathetic smiles. "Just let him play on our team Buttercup, we're already set to win, he's like having extra credit!"

"Listen to the ladies, they know a good thing when they see it." he announced, taking the ball and hitting it over to the other side, laughing as the ball collided with Floyd's, one of the twins that always hung out with Mitch, chest. Her friends gave a little sigh and after making a comment about his butt, giggled to which Buttercup completely ignored and muttered under her breath.

Butch only puckered his lips her way and arched his brow suggestively, making her sneer and turn away from him. He knew it was just eating her up to have to play with him but even she had to be honest with herself: everyone knew Butch was the God to her Goddess of sports.

The game had actually gone well at first. They'd blocked every point the other team tried to dish out, though Mitch kept calling 'fowl' on Butch because he kept 'accidentally' hitting the players as hard as he could spike the ball in the head. They'd even gathered a crowd to watch, Princess dictating herself as score keeper as a way to flaunt her ridiculously skimpy bathing suit, purple with gold trimming, that even Butch had to admit was pretty damn hot.

His brothers were sitting at the shore cheering him on--or rather laughing every time he tried to give someone a concussion--and the blond bimbo was leading the other hot but equally dumb bimbos in cheers, not hiding the fact that she was rooting for her sister's team.

Yep, everything was great. Until it came time for their team to serve the ball.

They'd both gone for the ball and immediately, started a tug of war with it, already making their teammates and even a few teens on the other team--clear across the net mind you-- back away from them. It was more than obvious what would follow and no one wanted to be in the way…

"Give me the ball!" Buttercup snarled and Butch only smirk mischievously. "Alright," he announced as innocently as he could before completely releasing the ball--causing the girl to hit herself right in the face with it and ultimately, fall back into the water, making him and quite a few others laugh.

"Hey!" Bubbles cried from the shore, frowning at him but he wasn't concerned. He just needed Buttercup to do what she did best for this plan of his to work. And she didn't disappoint.

She immediately tossed the ball to the side, her lime green eyes trained on a set of emerald ones as he continued to mock her before with a low growl, she tackled him by the waist into the water, Butch just catching her fist before it connected with his face and with a grunt, easily flipped the girl over, ending up on top of her.

"Did you forget I'm stronger than you," he hissed arrogantly and snarling a little, she kneed his stomach, only causing him a to grunt a little before lifting her a little and slamming her back in the water. He knew it wouldn't hurt her--it was _Buttercup_--but there had to be an established sense of dominance here. And there was no damn way he was going to let some girl have that over him.

"Get offa me!" she snarled angrily as he pinned her wrist by her head, placing a lot of his weight on her waist and sides, struggling to keep her down. He knew it was only a matter of time before she broke away and tried to kill him so better get the job done now.

He only stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether he really wanted to do this. I mean--it was Buttercup and there were a lot of other girls that were way hotter that he could kiss. He felt her loosening his grip on her wrist and that made his mind up for him.

Without warning, feeling all eyes on him, he planted a kiss right on the girl's lips, effectively making everything around the pair stop, including her struggling. He heard gasps, a few guys cat call, her sister squeal in horror, and he felt her stiffen quite a bit under him.

Well…that was one way to catch her off guard and damn it, he'd gotten to first base so at least he'd accomplished something. And honestly…it wasn't so bad. Her lips were soft…or whatever. He kinda of…well…liked the way they felt against his. So much so that when she parted her lips a little to give her protest, he took the opportunity to ravage her mouth completely, his tongue dancing with hers aggressively as she had the nerve to try to fight him for dominance on this. He nipped her bottom lip possessively, making the girl issue a soft moan before he took over the aggressive kiss again completely, letting it last a few more seconds before finally he pulled away, studying his target.

She was glaring at him as if he was some sort of alien, her eyes wider than normal, her pupils smaller in size than usual, panting softly, her cheeks flushed with pink. Oh yeah…daddy knew how to put the moves on her. He may not be some 'Casanova' like Boomer but who needed that when you had raw talent?

"So…" he asked in a low, almost seductive voice, watching her cheeks darken a little as she still looked confused on what to do--or maybe she was so pissed that she wasn't sure what to hit first. Either way, before he could stop himself, his voice went flat and he asked bluntly: "Does this mean your _not_ a lesbian now? Cause you know, a great way to show your appreciation and give me credit for changing you around? Sticking my dick in your mout--"

"Dude," he heard Boomer snort lowly as both he and Brick immediately started laughing just as a firm knee to the groan effectively knocked the wind out of him, ending whatever else was going to come out of his mouth and giving Buttercup plenty of time to finally get her wrists free and kick him away from her, knocking him back in to the water.

"My…balls…you…bitch…!" he grunted and snarled through the pain, holding himself as everyone around watched the entire scene slightly shocked, not really knowing what to do but stay back.

"Going…to…_**kill**_…you!" she snarled in rage before like a wild cat, she pounced on him, straddling him before delivering a good right hook to his left eye...

Oh yeah. This was gonna get _ugly_.

"That pretty much ends that," Brick laughed, watching Buttercup pick Butch up and body slam him back into the water before the pair began issuing a series of blows at one another then yawning in boredom, got to his feet and started for their cabin before turning back to Boomer and frowning. "Coming stupid?"

Boomer began to answer until he saw Bubbles, finally giving up trying to break up Butch and Buttercup, looking at her watch and seemingly alarmed, ran to get her things and in the opposite direction.

"Nope, got something else to do," he smirked and Brick only snorted in ridicule , making a rather nasty comment under his breath before walking off alone. The blond ignored him as he made his way over to Bubbles.

Maybe his previous plan could work out after all. She had been cheering in her bathing suit so it wasn't like he'd have to wait around for her to change: just invite her to go swimming--preferably across the lake where no one else was around--and go from there.

Where ever that might be. And boy did he have ideas…

"Bubbles!"

She paused, turning around in wonder to see who'd called her before frowning a little but nevertheless, waited for him to reach her, putting her hands behind her back again, the towel only visible when the wind blew it gently to the right side. "Your brother is a jerk."

"Yeah well, your sister should be less of a lesbian and maybe she wouldn't freak out when guys kiss her," he announced nonchalantly. She glared at him. "My sister is _not _a lesbian! You and your brothers are just rude, obnoxious jerks!"

"Aw, just forget about that and come on," he replied, gently taking her hand and pulling her in the opposite direction but she pulled her hand away. "No! Why would I go anywhere with you? Where are we even going?" she asked bewildered and he tossed back his smile of awesomeness. "Because I'm hot and I'm gonna take you swimming."

"Ugh! Shallow jerk!" she snapped, yanking her hand away from him again and before he could protest, hitting him in the face with her towel. "I wouldn't go swimming with you if you were the last Octi on Earth!"

"Why are you being so di--the last what?" he asked bewildered.

"Octi!" she snapped then pulled her old stuff polka-dotted octopus out of her bag. "Octi! I wouldn't date you if you were the last one of these!"

He took one look at the doll and snorting, burst into wild laughter. "You still play with one of those? Come on Bubbles, how much of a baby can you be? Not even being hot makes up for that!"

"Raaaahhh!" she shrieked, smacking him hard in the face with Octi, knocking him over and flat on his ass before snatching up her bag, stormed off angrily. "Like I'd swim with you and give up a chance to swim with--"

"Bubbles?"

She paused and the pair looked up to see Mike Believe standing there--or rather leaning over to pick up her towel that she'd forgotten before giving the girl a smile and handing it to her. "Ready to swim?"

"Yes. I. Am!" she replied, punctuating each word and left with Mike, who tossed Boomer a curious look before smiling at Bubbles and talking about something Boomer could give two craps about because he was already pissed that he'd just been dumped for a loser like Mike.

Mike Believe! How craptastical of a name _**was **_that anyway!? And who gave that loser the right to try to walk in on his territory anyway?

Okay, yeah sure, Mike was a nice guy. Almost a little 'too' sweet if one could catch a drift. And just about all the girls outright at least adored him, if not wanted to date him because he was an 'intellectual', whatever that meant.

He was gifted in the arts, like music and paintings and let's face it, he could rival Boomer in 'Hottest Guy in the Class' department, thanks to his stupid innocent look, shaggy brown hair and according to Princess 'deep, soulful eyes'.

Really, the prance of a jerk could have just about any girl in the class with that 'sensitivity' crap yet he has to go after Bubbles. True, the pair had been friends since kindergarten and that had only strengthened and grown. And yeah, it wasn't a big secret Mike had a crush on the blond to which she seemed to be completely oblivious to. And okay, maybe Boomer had just been an entirely huge jerk to the girl and Mike barely had to try… but honestly…why couldn't Mike try making his target some other hot girl instead?

Boomer picked himself off the ground and called it quits--for now-- and finally retreated to the cabin.

He wasn't surprised to find that he was the second to arrive back, with Brick being the first. The red head looked highly annoyed as he took his soaked shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground, before pulling his clinging hair from his nude back and shaking it out.

Boomer decided to just lay out in the grass, letting the cool breeze kiss his skin, closing his eyes for a moment and putting his arms behind his head before after a moment of silence, he finally began a conversation.

"Hey Brick, tough day?" Boomer asked innocently, one eye open to watch the red head. Brick paused in his task to look at Boomer with an unreadable expression before he picked up his shirt and chucked it at his face, hitting his mark rather hard thanks to the water.

"Does that answer your question?" Brick asked sarcastically, continuing his task of pulling his hair away from his body and wringing it out, shaking himself again before sighing and snatching his shirt up, began to wring it out.

Boomer opened his mouth to give a smart ass reply but he was interrupted by an angry yell that sent birds flying off from the trees. Neither boy looked in said direction since they knew exactly who it was. Sure enough, the still angry raven haired boy came over the small hill and toward their cabin.

"I can't believe that bitch punched me in the face!" Butch snarled in anger once he was close enough, while Brick stood in nothing more than his boxers and hat now, ringing out his drenched pants.

He paused in this task and Boomer looked up to focus on the nice shiner over his left eye and both burst into laughter, making the raven haired boy see red. "It's not fucking funny!"

"Yeah, it really is," Brick said simply, smirking maliciously as he snapped his pants, satisfied with the result before laying them out to dry along with his shirt and moving on to his hat.

"What kind of girl punches a guy in the face because of a kiss anyway?" Butch snapped insistently. "She should have been happy a guy was kissing her to begin with! It's not like they're lining up to kiss her or love her or anything!"

"Yeah, because nothing says _"I Love You!" _like statutory rape," Brick announced sarcastically and Butch glared at him. "If she's old enough to open her legs, then she's old enough to have something stuck between them--"

"And where'd you learn _that_ sense of logic genius?" Brick snorted but Butch ignored him to continue. "--and I did not try to rape her stupid!"

"No, but asking a girl if she's still a lesbian or if she was ready to put a dick in her mouth? Probably _not_ the best way to win a date dude," Boomer snorted and Butch threw something close to him--he didn't know what it was and didn't care, as long as it was hard--at Boomer, smirking in satisfaction once the blond cried "Ow!"

"The blond douche bag has a point," Brick stated in boredom as he took his hat of and rung it out, watching in annoyance as red dyed water dripped on to the grass. "Not too bright of a move."

"Like you can talk," Butch snorted in ridicule. "All you did was insult your girl until she threw you in the lake!"

"And I got everything I wanted accomplished out of it," Brick replied matter of factly, smirking a little and his brothers glanced at each other bewildered until he Brick focused his attention on Boomer. "And at least I didn't fail three times."

"Hey, at least Bubbles actually likes me," Boomer shot back, pausing to rub his arm. "Sort of. So it won't be too hard for me to win. Unlike you assholes: Buttercup just wants to murder Butch and Blossom hates everything about you!"

Brick only gave a curt laugh, causing both his brother to look at him. "That's the probably with you Boomer: you don't know how to play the game.

"Um…huh?" the blond frowned.

"Your going after your prey the wrong way boys. Boomer, you couldn't be more fake, being sweet to the bimbo one minute then insulting the shit out of her and her family the next. And Butch? A little too aggressive."

"What about you?" Boomer shot back and he arched his brow. "What about me."

"You just insulted Miss Goody Goody until she threw you into the lake, how was that any better than us?" he snapped and Butch smirked. "Better than you. At least _**I**_ got to first base."

"By force," Boomer shot with a smirk and Butch gave him a warning glare. "You said I couldn't actually force her to have sex with me, you never said I could charm her my own way."

"_Charm_?! Is that what you' re calling that?" Boomer snorted and started laughing but Brick only contemplated his words and held up his hand. "Actually, he's got a point."

"Huh?" the blond asked, abruptly stopping with his laughter and looking at Brick confused as Butch smirked in triumph. "Buttercup's not a normal girl. So going after her like one isn't the right way to go about it. Can't romance a girl like that the way you do Boomer. She's just like Blossom--she needs…something else. Butch was going about this the right way,"

He shifted his gaze to Boomer than Butch until he was satisfied that they were paying attention and listening before he continued. "The best way--the only way--to defeat our enemies and win is to find their weaknesses. Figure out what exactly makes them tick."

"Em…" Boomer began but Brick continued, cutting him off. "You have to bend those stupid Powerpuff Girls to your will."

He instantly glared at Butch. "Buttercup is just as cocky and aggressive as you are. Your approach was fine but," Brick smirked then said. "Just start with not calling her lesbian. That's usually a turn off."

Butch shrugged and returned the look. "I call it like I see it."

Brick snorted then turned his attention to Boomer. "What your doing is good, just watch how you treat others around her or she'll see right through it and drop you. She's all about her stupid sisters so don't insult them when she's around. Don't be mean to her friends--nothing like that. You know what I mean: date the family like you date the girl."

Boomer looked confused. "So…you want me to flirt with everyone I see then?"

Silence.

Brick gave him a borderline annoyed and unimpressed glare before he smacked him over the head. "No, stupid, it's a figure of speech!"

"Figure…of what?"

Again, silence.

Brick gritted his teeth. " Let me try to simplify this for you: don't be a dick, be a dude. Don't act like a complete asshole like you normally are in front of her sisters or closest friends. Be nice to them. Turn the other cheek--or--when a confrontation comes up, do what she does: resolve it without breaking someone's face, got it?!"

"Ooooh!" he replied, smirking a little before looking over at Butch and glaring at Brick suspiciously. "Wait. Why are you helping us? I thought it was every man for himself?"

"It still is," Brick snorted. "I'm not really 'helping' you two losers all that much. Your still on your own and I have every desire to win this bet just as much as I did yesterday. It was just…a little observation. That's all."

The pair looked at each other then frowned back at Brick. He was up to something and they knew it. "Talk." Butch demanded.

Brick shrugged. "Think of it this way: I don't want you to win, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to succeed."

They looked at one another again but he ignored them and continued. "Why not have a little more fun with this boys? And what's a better way to have 'fun' with the girls then making this a little bit of a more--I dunno--soul crushing experience for them? Get em going, have our fun, then drop em flat?"

His brothers looked at each other then back at him. "Go on…" they said in unison.

"Let's take this thing a little further: just to get the girls going," he explained. "I mean really sell it to em: instead of just trying to sleep with them, lets see if we can actually get them to fall for us. The whole package."

"Like…being a boyfriend," Butch sneered.

"And…being committed," Boomer added, looking equally disturbed. Brick nodded slowly. "Exactly. Make them really believe we want to be with them. Like we're…in love with them or something."

"We've got a weekend dude," Butch snapped sarcastically. "Getting them to sleep with us wouldn't have been as hard cause you know, no strings attached, that's that. But to get a full blown relationship going? That crap takes time."

"Exactly. Then we'll extend the bet," Brick announced, his Chester cat grin becoming wider as his plan began to pull itself together more like puzzle being solved "Instead of a weekend, let's make it two weeks."

"More like a year for you two," Boomer snorted and they both glared at him before Brick continued. "Get the girl to date you, go out with you, sleep with you and fall for you by the Senior Prom in two weeks. Doesn't have to be in that order. First one of us to do it, wins the bet."

"You think you can get the stick in the mud to like you anymore than she did today?" Butch snorted in humor. "She fucking humiliated you in front of everyone! It's obvious your not getting any play out of her. Though I must say: didn't know you could be used as a frisbee!"

"Heh," Brick smirked. "You've been hanging around Buttercup to long: your starting to hit like a girl." Then his eyes drifted up to the ugly ring around his eye. "And your starting to take hits like one too."

"Shut it!" Butch snarled threatening but Brick didn't seem phased. "I'm just saying…you have just as much reason as I do to get a little more out of this then simply winning a bet. Girls--even the ones like Buttercup--are prone to emotional instability. You capture a girl's heart, take it for a ride, then break it? They're never the same. This is your chance to have the ultimate one up on her and get her back for today. You _**know**_ you wanna do it."

Butch glared at Brick for a moment, the devious smirk never wavering on the red heads face before after thinking about it Butch nodded slowly. "Alright. I'm in. Since you insist, I will be more than happy to beat you and the little dumbass over there at this game. Either way, I'm all about your little plan. Just get ready to cough up an Escalade."

"_Riiight_," Brick said sarcastically. "Because we all know Buttercup is just _dying_ to date you right now, right _daddy_?"

Butch threw him a nasty glare before going into the cabin then pausing, "We still get them to do the Walk O' Shame?"

Brick thought for a moment then frowned. "Only if we're around where we can see it. If not, then record it."

"So…erm…what exactly are the rules of the bet now…again?" Boomer asked completely confused and both Brick and Butch sighed. "You have to get the girl to not only sleep with you, but agree to go out with you and get her to actually like you. Like a boyfriend. We're talking calling you, giving you pet names, the works. You have two weeks to get it done by the prom. Extra points if you can get the girl to sleep with you before this weekend is over though."

"And we can break up with them when?" Butch snapped and Brick shrugged. "Anytime after the prom, after we decide the winner."

"…What do the points do?" Boomer demanded and Butch threw his hands up. "I'm gonna go take a nap, my balls need a rest and his stupidity is pissing me off!"

The raven haired teen stormed into their cabin while Brick gave a exasperated sigh. "No, idiot, you don't get actual bonus points--"

"Then what's the point if I got two weeks?" Boomer demanded.

"Bragging rights!" Brick snapped angrily.

"Screw that, I want a prize," Boomer muttered and Brick gave a low growl. "Fine! The first one that sleeps with their girl before the weekend is over, if they can even do it, gets an Escalade!"

"Then what the hell am I suppose to ask for when I beat the shit out of you two?!" Butch snapped, peaking his head back outside the cabin.

"I. Don't. _**Give **_a shit!" Brick snapped. "Damn it, ask for **HIM** to wear a thong and bra for all I care--"

"Eww," both Butch and Boomer replied together before Butch smirked and cried "Jinx!" and smacked Boomer hard in the head with a football, making him grunt in pain.

"--just shut the hell up and think up something else!" Brick finished, glaring at each boy before rolling his eyes and continuing to dry his clothing. Butch just shrugged and muttered something about a Playstation 3 before closing the door again.

Boomer got to his feet, dusting off his swimming trunks and watching Brick closely until he noticed the blond staring. "What."

"Good plan."

"Tell me something I don't know genisis."

"…Your _really_ pissed about the lake thing uh?"

Brief silence.

"Not really. But this _was_ a new hat."

"Oh." was all Boomer said as he yawned and made his way into the house, leaving the red head to the task of removing his…erm…boxer shorts and ringing them out as well, his rather dark thoughts on a certain red haired beauty.

He was rather pleased with his plan to extend this bet with his brothers. In all honestly, he wasn't that sure if cared as much about winning and being superior as he did completely destroying Blossom's perfect little world.

He would make her suffer. He watch her to get attached, to think that everything he was about to do to win this contest actually meant something to him. Watch as she got infatuated with him, gave up her heart, her body, hell if he could swing it, his very soul to him--only to watch it crash and burn.

To see the hurt, the pain, the heartbreak enter those big, pink eyes once he told her in front of everyone at the prom that it was all a big joke--nothing more than a stupid bet, just to see who could sleep with her or one of her sisters first. That she'd completely wasted her time--that it would be a cold day in hell before he every liked a girl like her.

He smirked at the thought, envisioning the girl sobbing and running away, emotionally destroyed. Putting his boxers back on, he gathered his clothing and went inside the cabin, ignoring the sniggering of his brothers as he went to put on dry clothing.

Nobody crossed Brick without him exacting his revenge. And Blossom was about to learn that the hard way.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**  
That's all for now. Next chapter will deal with the girls and exactly what they plan to do after this chapters incidents, though that's all I'll say for now._

_Until next time: Happy Reading!_

_~Kamirine_


End file.
